OF Feelings and Confessions
by Stratagirl
Summary: Confessions are expressed and feelings shown with a bit of humor and fun in between. Enjoy! : .


**Yu Yu Hakusho **

**One-shot**

**Title: "Of Feelings and Confessions" **

**I didn't know whether I should break this up into two chapters or leave it a one-shot, so I decided to leave it a one-shot ^_^. **

**So Yeah. I tried to make a V-day one-shot with Kurama x Hiei. Their not my favorite couple but I don't mind them either :). I'm always challenged with this couple because Hiei, at times...okay for me all the time, is hard to write, lol. But he is also a fun charater to write as well :). So here you go. Some for all you Kurama and Hiei fans ^_^. I hope you all enjoy and this goes out to my friend ladyasile, enjoy my friend :).** **Also, this is a late bday gift for ladyasile, enjoy my friend *hugs tightly!* ^_^. **

**Note to readers: This one-shot is ungodly unedited. That means, no spell check or grammer check. I will come back to edit it later...at some point of time ^_^; . Enjoy! ^_^. **

* * *

Hiei didn't know what the big deal was about this 'Valentine's Day' holiday. The ignorent humans were making such a fuss about what to get their mate and where to take them. The fire demon sighed annoyed with all these humans.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke yelled up at the short man. "What the hell are you doing in this part of town?" then the street smart young man yelled. "Don't tell me that pacifier breath has another case for us?"

"Nothing Detective and no." the fire demon leaped away. Yusuke just shrugged and continued on his way to meet Kuwabara and Kurama. Yusuke just knew the shorter man had some kind of feeling for the red head. "What the hell is he watiing for? Just tell the damn fox Hiei." the green jacket clad young man mumbled just as he reached their meeting spot. There stood Kurama and Kuwabara. All three decided it would be a good idea to just spend some time together and have fun. Yusuke coudln't believe his ears when the red head agreed...what with Kurama being such a well bookworm Yusuke was happy but still weirded out. Kuwabara was as well but just said something along the lines of ..."Well everyone needs some fun once in a while Urimeshi." and at that Yusuke just shrugged and they picked a meeting place to be at the next day...which would be this day. Now Yusuke was thinking what was taking the short man so long to tell Kurama how he felt?

"Demons." he simple stated and shook his head.

"What was that Yusuke?" asked a curious red head as he got in Yusuke's face.

"N-Nothing Kurama." Yusuke stammered.

Kurama chuckled in his hand. "I'm sure it's not."

"Well it's not. So let's go and have some damn fun, alright." he yelled and stomped away. He was aggrivated and annoyed that the red head didn't noticed Hiei's feelings and...well he couldn't really say advances because the short demon didn't really do anything to point out to Kurama how he felt about the red head. Once again Yusuke mumbled to himself as they made their way to the arcade. "Stupid demons."

While they were playing some kind of fighting game...no surprise there, Yusuke tried to get some information out of Kurama...like if he felt the same about Hiei as Hiei did about him. That was like trying to get through a mad mob of demons in demon world...annoying and time comsuming.

"So Kurama. You date much?" he tried to be smooth about it...this is Yusuke we're talking about...he doesn't do lovely dovey...smooth sweet stuff here.

"Not particuarly. You know why Yusuke." he simple stated as he smiled as he leveled up in the fighting game.

"I know...but what if there was someone that you know...you could relate to?" he asked...trying to get the red to say something about Hiei.

"Yususke, I doubt there is such a person out there." the red head said as he turned back to his game.

"Right." the green jacket young man stated as he turned back to his own game. In his head he was thinking..._What the hell? Damn fox! I thought he would be smart enough to figure out who the hell I'm talking abou there! _he mentally screamed in his head. Smart ass people could be soo damn smart and too smart for things like love and all that sweet junk. He sighed and just went with the flow...that is just kept on playing games and commenting here and there.

"Man Kurama. You are kicking ass!" and laughed.

The said read head smiled. "Thank you Yusuke."

"What about me Urimeshi, I'm beating them down like no tomorrow!" yelled the oranged haired annoyed friend.

"Yeah but you don't count Kuwabara, you've played this game enough to know how to beat them down." Yususke waved at the tall young man who puffed up and went back to his game mumbling. "Stupid Urimeshi. Why is he so damn grumpy today?" and kept up beating up the 'bad guys' in the game.

After they finished with the games Kurama had to head home, it was getting late and he had work to do tomorrow. Well not like he had ot acually go into work. A lot it was done at home on a computer. He was a programmer...what a life that was. But still he was a diligent worker and wanted to get enough sleep so he could get what he could done tomorrow and then just spend the day weeding his garden and other earthy things the fox demon did.

"Have a good eveing you two." and the red head waved to them as he made his way home.

Yusuke just sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way home...with a orange haired friend following him. Who wouldn't leave the fact that he was pissy today, it's Yusuke he's almost always pissy...but pissy and talkive...not Yusuke. So Kuwabara wanted to know why he was so talkive and with Kurama of all people.

"So...what did you and fox boy have to talk about today in the arcade?" he asked kicking a invisible rock as the continued to walk.

"Nothing Kuwabara." he stated still annoyed he couldn't get anything out of the red head.

"I know your lieing so just fess up and tell me the truth Urimeshi!" he yelled out.

"Fine...see Hiei has been acting like...well Hiei and I know why." he said as if the orange haired young man should know this.

"...Why?" he asked not knowing what Yusuke thought was the obvious.

"Hello!" the black haired half demon said. "He has the hots for Kurama. Jezz...get your head out of your ass and back here." he shook his head.

"Well excuse me! It's not like it's obvious ya know Urimeshi." he folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course it is...you idoit." and that was the start of a fight that always broke out between the two friends. The rest of the way home Yusuke bickered with Kuwabara about the two demons.

(enter line break here)

Kurama just made it home when his phone rang. He sat down his keys and answered it. "Hello, Shuichi speaking." he said politely.

"Oh, hello mother. Yes I'm doing fine."

"How about those two friends of yours, Yusuke and Kuwabara, how are they doing?" she asked with love in her voice.

Yes, their doing fine as well." he smiled. His mother was so kind and loving.

"I was just calling to make sure you were doing alright. You make sure to get plenty of rest and to eat properly, okay? "

"I will mother." he smiled into the phone.

"Love you sweety. Bye."

"Love you too mother." he replied back and then hanged up the phone.

He got out his bed cloths and then hopped in the shower to get all fresh and clean. After he stepped out of the shower he quickly wrapped a towl around his waist. He opened the door to his bed room and the steam just rolled out as Kurama walked into his bedroom, which was connect to his bathroom. There he saw Hiei sitting on his windowsill. The small demon gave the fox demon a look over, twice, and then made eye contact. "What are you doing tomorrow fox?" he asked and looked out the window.

"Well I have work to do..but that shouldn't take me that long. Do we have a misson?" he asked as he made his way over to Hiei. His hips making a very elegent sway and swish that the shorter demon couldn't help but watch. Hiei tore his eyes away from Kurama's towl cladded hips and to the red head's eyes. "No."

"Then I'll be free after work...around noon I'd say." Kurama smiled at his friend.

"Good. Be ready by 1." and he leaped out of the window. Also straight to the point...but Kurama didn't know what he was getting ready for? He shrugged as he thought _I'll find out tomorrow. Right now I need rest. _He then climbed into bed and laid down, almost imediatly he fell asleep. What he didn't notice was a shadowed figure watching him from the tree. Hiei watched the beautiful fox demon fall into a deep slumber. Oh how much he was to touch that hair and rock that body...he stopped and thought to himself. _I've been spending too much time with the moron and the detective. _And leaped away into the dark of the night.

* * *

The next morning found Kurama up bright and early, around eight. He got up washed his face and got some coffee and a fresh bowl of fruite and sat down at his computer to start work. Around noon he was done and started to get ready for what Hiei had planned. He didn't know what the fire demon was up to. And if he would have remembered that day was Valinetine's day he would know that the fire demon was taking him out on a date. What more he didn't know was that Hiei had all the places picked out and planned. First they would go to Genkai's place and hunt for demons, demon world and hunt for demons there, and then the park, then the amusement park and after that they would head to dinner and after dinner they would enjoy a nice cone of ice cream, Hiei loved his icecream.

"Hiei...where are we going?" The red head asked as they traveled through the forest section of Genkai's property.

"Looking for demons."

According to the Detective this Valentine's Day the human's celebrated was done because you loved the person and there fore you would do things together that you both enjoyed. So for the fox and him it would be hunting demons. Well that was mostly for Hiei but the fire demon didn't think that Kurama mind.

Kurama blinked. "And what for?"

"..." the fire demon didn't reply.

"Okay." kurama state and continued to sense for demons in the wooded area.

Kurama didn't ask any more questions and Hiei didn't talk any more. They just continued their search for unaurthorized demons in this sector of human world. Which there shouldn't be many or none for that matter, considering it was Genkai's property, but you just never knew when one could sneak in undected.

"Kurama, above." the fire demon voiced as he unshethed his sword and the fox brought a red dark rose out from his hair.

The leaped into action. "Hiei..."

The fire demon slashed downward and caught the demon before it even had time to yell out. The said demon fell to the ground, dead and defeated.

Kurama had wrapped his apponet up in his Rose Whip and litteraly broung him dwon into pieces.

They both landed from the trees and Kurama rolled up his Rose Whip around his hand.

"That was inviriration. Though it would have been better if they were more of a challenge."

Hiei's eyebrow arched and he had a thought. Well the most challenging demons roamed around in Demon World. The fire demon started to walk forward. Kurama stopped him with his voice. "Hiei. What are we doing?"

"Getting rid of unwanted demons fox." he smirked and continued forward.

Kurama followed. If it would take all day the red head would find out what the fire demon was up to.

They had arrived in demon world and as Hiei thought they did get quiet the challenge. Hiei put everything he had into his battles today. He took down the first two demons with no problem and the third was certainly not a problem but the next two were a bit tougher, still easy to defeat. Though they didn't really come across any real challengers both demons seemed like they were engjoying themselves and enjoying each other's company as well. And for some odd reason, if Hiei's heart could beat, he had a feeling it would have done so each time he and the red head went back to back to fight the demons. After they finished their battles Hiei headed back to the Human World and towards a area of town that was located around a park. They stopped inside the park and walked around. Hiei didn't much mind these sort of...human places but he knew that fox would enjoy a place like this, with it's many trees and plans. There were some kids playing around and one of them ran right into the small demon's leg and fell to the ground. Hiei glared down at the kid. "What where you are going child." he growled out.

Tears swell up in the kids eyes and he scutted backwards. Kurama giggled in his hand and knelt down to the childs level. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

The boy nodded and blinked, he looked from Kurama up to Hiei and quickly looked away as Hiei started to glare at him. Kurama smiled. "Good. Is your mother near by." and by the mention of his mother a woman came running over to her son. "Kai, I told you not to run off like that." the woman knelt down and helped her son up to his feet. She turned to Kurama as the red head stood to his feet. "Thank you." and she bowed politely and left. Kurama bowed back to the woman and turned to Hiei. "You know Hiei, you could try to be a bit nicer to childern."

"Hn." was his reply. They continued on their way around the park. When they saw kids running around Hiei just changed his direction away from the childern and walked away, the red head following. They entered a part of the park where the elderly sat and just enjoyed the day. There they found a spot by a small pond and sat down. Hiei stared out at the pond and wondered when he started to feel this way about Kurama, he couldn't remember...these stupid feelings...if only he could get rid of them, he sighed. Just then a squrril came up on his knee and started to make it's little...squrrily sounds. It had a small accorn in it's tiny paws and tilted it' head from side to side. Hiei didn't like kids, bright colors...and he certainly didn't like cute things...and squrrils were included in the cute things catagory.

"Be gone you small beast." he yelled at the squrril who leaped off his knee and down on the ground in front of the fire demon. It then continued to stare at Hiei with it's cute little eyes that blinked every few seconds. That was it! "I said..." he pasued as he unshethed his sword. "...be gone small beast!" and the squrril's eyes widened in fear and he dropped his accorn and fell backwards with a small thump. Kurama started in...confusion as to what happened.

Kurama spoke up. "I think you killed him Hiei." the red head leaned down father to take a closer look.

"He won't be pestering me anymore." was Hiei's answer.

Kurama just shook his head and smiled. The fire demon couldn't have killed the little thing just by yelling..though that sword would look terrifing to the little guy Kurama thought. Just as they stood to leave Hiei saw something move from the corner of his eye. He looked down and sweatdropped. The Squrril got up, bent down and picked up it's accorn. And what happened next would confuse the fire demon for the rest of his life. The small beast, as the fire demon kept on refering to it, chung the accorn and hit Hiei square in the forehead. It didn't hurt...just surprised the fire demon. Never in his life had he seen such...attitude from such a ...small creature.

Kurama laughed and said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hiei I think you made a new friend, one who has as much of a attitude as you do." he held his stomach, the scene was just too cute. To bad neither of them had a camera to capture the moment with. Hiei thought it was a good idea to head to Amusement Park before anything else happened to lower his pride as a strong and fierece fire demon. (pick up from here ) There Hiei manage to make two kids cry, piss off a biker and almost got himself arrested for unshething his sword to cut off the head of a adolesent teenager. At that Kurama sweatdropped and talked Hiei out of the cutting off of the head.

"You know Hiei...you should relax and just enjoy the day." the red head said as he grabbed the fire demons hand and pulled him to the ferious wheel.

"Kurama, why must you torture me?" the small demon sighed as they waited in line to get on.

Kurama laughed. "Because Hiei, I care."

That should have been the fire demons first clue as to the foxes feelings for him. But he was busy trying to make the day as nice as he could, despite he didn't do things like this often. They walked onto the ride as their turn came up and Hiei sat down with his arms crossed. "What other ride do you like?" he was trying to make conversation, key word being trying.

"Hmm...well I don't know. I don't come to the amusement park often. They're all nice."

Hiei mentally sighed. The fox wasn't making this easy, was he?

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed happily and Hiei noticed this. For once, Hiei smiled, he truely smiled. The thought of Kurama being happy because of him, made him...dare he even think it...happy. The ride as about over and just as the ferris wheel went around one more time there was a super strong wind and it rocked the holder which made Kurama slid and end up in Hiei laps...not that the fire demon cared, in fact he wanted the fox to stay there. He wanted the fox to do more than slid in his lap but that wouldn't happen here...or never? He didn't know. But just before the door opened to let another group of riders on Kurama placed his hand gently and smoothly on the Hiei's cheek and caressed it. The fire demons eyes widened monintarly and returned to their normal size. They were so close to kissing, he was so close to tasting the mouth of the fox when a voice cleared their throught.

"Hmm...could we have a ride next...shorty." said the voice.

Hiei couldn't believe it. They had ran into the moron and as Hiei scanned the group, the Detective, his girlfriend and Yukina.

Hiei got up out of the seat as Kurama was getting out of his lap and he took hold of Kurama's hand and pulled him out of there. "Come on Kurama, we're leaving." and they were out and leaving the Amusement Park.

Yusuke breathed and sighed. "IT's about damn time." he smiled and yelled out to Hiei as the dissapeared into the crowd. "Get him Hiei!" and clapped for the fire demon.

"What was that for Yusuke?" Kaiko asked.

"Oh nothin. Just messing around with Hiei." he lied and laughed.

She just shrugged and got on with everyone as Kuwabara commented. "Yukina my love, finally we get some quality time." and held her hand as they took their seat across from yusuke and Kaiko.

Yususke just about barfed. "Come on man! You're gonna make me sick." the young man said, knowing it would get the orange young man going. Kaiko just shook her head. Sometimes things never change.

* * *

The bell ranged out as two individuals made their way into a Meat Shop. Hiei looked around and while Kurama was...trying not to think about what animals these pieces of meat were, Hiei was busy buying their dinner...or what soon be their cooked dinner. Now you might be thinking that Hiei is going to buy a piece of meat, go to the store and buy the fixings for a nice romantic dinner...and that my friend is where you would be wrong. You see Hiei is...not so good with the modern kitchen. The last time Kurama let the fire demon use his kitchen, it took them the whole day to clean it and Kurama had to buy a new stove to top it off. So it was safe to say that Hiei would be doing it his way. After purchasing the meat the red head followed Hiei to Genkai's place and into the woods. There he made a fire and started to cook the meat. He had brought bowls and forks to eat the food with. He managed to find some potato's somewhere around the woods. So they had dinner by the fire.

"Hiei this is..." he paused trying to find the right word but at the same time trying to be nice. Kurama knew that the fire demon was trying his best and well for Hiei his best was in his own way. "...very nice." he decided would be the best thing to say.

Hiei just looked away with a slight blush to his face. "people do this right...to spend...time togther?"

Kurama blinked. "I suppose..." he said trailing off with his answer.

"Then let's get back to dinner." the fire demon said as he picked back up his bowl of meat and potato.

Kurama smiled and silently thanked Hiei for such a wonderful dinner and day. They finished up their meal in silence and then headed back to Kurama's appartment, or at least that was what Hiei thought they were doing. Kurama turned the corner where he lived and Hiei looked up at the red head. He didn't say anything just kept following Kurama. When they did stop Hiei noticed that they had stopped in front of a ice cream vender. The man and two women were handing out ice cream to all the people standing in line. The two got a place in line and waited for their turn. Right before it was their turn Hiei looked up at Kurama who looked down at him. The fire demon was giving the red head a look that said 'why here?'

Kurama simply stated. "You have been treating me all day. Now it's my turn to treat you." he winked.

Hiei just blinked and looked to the side again with a slight blush. He thought with the blush still coloring this cheeks. _stupid fox._ It was their turn and they ordered a ice cream cone. Kurama ordered a single scoope of cookie's n' cream while Hiei ordered green tea ...four scoops of green tea. After all the fire demon did love his ice cream. They found a place to sit down and enjoy their desert. The sun was starting to set and the warm colors glittered and bounced off the water of the pond they were sitting in front of. Ever since he was abanded by his mother he never really felt...close to the world, to anyone. Ever since he met up with Kurama his life has changed, little bit by little bit. He didn't want to admit it before but he would be lieing to himself if he said he didn't feel something for the fox. He couldn't get the feelings out of his heart and the though of the red head laying in his arms late at night. He couldn't help but feel...warm? wanted? ...dare he even think it...loved? when he was with the fox like this, with the sun setting in the sky and creating warm inviting colors. Courting had never been and was never his...thing. But he wanted...no had to know if Kurama felt the same as he did. This might have been the most he felt for anyone, ever in his life. Ever had any feelings, other than hate and darkness, in his heart. They say a person can change but at the same time stay the same.

"Kurama..." Hiei started. He didn' know where to begin...tell the fox outright he loved him and wait for a reply back. And would the reply be a yes or would it be a no and crush Hiei..but he shouldn't be crushed, right? Because he was abandoned as a baby so...that would be the worse thing to happen, for a parent...a mother to abandoned her own, her flesh and blood? No he was starting to see that there were other things that could...hurt a person and by hurt he knew it was of the heart and not the phyical body.

Kurama looked down at the fire demon. "Yes Hiei?"

"I..." he tried. The words wouldn't come out. He tried again. "I..." the second time he got annoyed. Okay they say that the third time is a charm. "I..." again the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. He was starting to get mad and Kurama could see it but at the same time the red head thought it was so cute and he could put all of today together to realize what it is the fire demon was trying to say. Kurama wanted to hear it though from Hiei's own lips.

"Hiei are you trying to say something?" Kurama asked as he leaned down to the fire demon, putting his face very close to Hiei's. The red head laughed as the fire demon blushed bright red and started to growl at Kurama's closeness. Kurama shrugged and then stood up to leave. Just as he started to walk away Hiei yelled out, most likely the first time ever to yell out words such as those that left his mouth. "You...you stupid fox! I love you!" he stopped. There he said it! He got up and joined the fox and they walked maybe a few feet before Kurama started to walk towards a tree. Hiei followed curiousity getting the better of him. When they reached the tree Hiei leaned against it waiting for the reason the fox wanted to come over to the tree. The fire demon soon got his answer. Before Hiei could utter anything the red heads lips were pressing softly against his. The fox's body was pressing against his own and fire demon couldn't help a moan that escaped his lips as their lips parted and kurama leaned into Hiei's ear and whispered huskly. "I've waited for those words, Hiei." and started to kiss up and down Hiei's neck. As the sun set completely the two sat against the tree and stared at the sky, the twinkingly stars dacing in the darkened sky. How long had the fire demon waited for someone like the fox? Had he waited at all? Did he even know he was waiting for this sort of...feeling, emotion? He just sat there with Kurama, holding each other's hands.

Kurama kissed the side of Hiei's neck and whispered. "I want to make you happy."

Of course Hiei's reply to that was simple, a simple Hiei reply. "Hn." but this time it came with a smile.

The End! :)

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this. The last bit of this was written as I listened to the song "I Think I Love You" by Kaci Brown, which is a awesome and beautiful song. So there you have it. I don't know if Hiei was a bit OOC but if he was I do apologize, he is a hard character to write, I do try my best. I hope that you enjoyed this ladyasile, it is your late bday gift and a very, very superly late v-day gift as well ^_^. I hope that everyone else enjoyed it as well. I had such a great time writing this...it's weird, they aren't my favorite couple but I do have a lot of fun writing them *giggles* ^_^. Happy reandings and/or writings to you all . Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Stratagirl :). **


End file.
